


we could be anything

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: “You can’t be serious, Cy. You’re kidding me. You have to be kidding me. Please say you’re joking.”“TJ isn’t my boyfriend.”“Did you break up? He would’ve mentioned that to me.”“We were never together!” Cyrus shouted, feeling like he had fallen victim to an elaborate prank, or perhaps woke up in a parallel universe. “TJ and I have never dated, why do you think that?”“Well,” she opened her mouth and closed it again several times, obviously thinking of something to say, “I really think you should tell TJ that you’re not dating, because he doesn’t seem to be on the same page as you.”Tumblr Prompt: TJ thinks he's dating Cyrus but Cyrus thinks TJ is just being a really close friend.





	we could be anything

**Author's Note:**

> bad fuckinnnnnnnnnn language  
> also big cliche alert!!!! title is from an ed sheeran song

Cyrus walked into the Spoon with Andi and Buffy at his side. Cyrus immediately scanned the place for TJ, Marty and Jonah, who were supposedly already there. He finally spotted them just as Andi and Buffy were starting a heated debate over which Step Up movie was the best one.

“Step Up 2 is the best one.”

“You are delusional, Step Up: All In takes the crown.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, amused by his friends, and walked over to the booth where Jonah was frantically waving at them.

“Hey there,” TJ smiled at him, immediately grabbing his hand and pulling him into the booth. “Don’t you look nice today.”

“Thank you so much,” Cyrus smiled back, “have you already ordered?”

“Nope, we were waiting for you guys.”

TJ pulled out his phone and opened the note app, copying down everyone’s orders. Cyrus opened his mouth to order, but TJ interrupted him.

“Let me guess. Baby taters?”

“Yes, please.”

“With a chocolate milkshake?”

“As per usual.”

TJ nodded and tapped Cyrus on the nose, and stood up. Cyrus smiled at TJ’s back, gleefully watching him walk up to the bar to order. He turned back to say something to Jonah, when he noticed that everyone was already looking at him.

“What?”

“Oh, TJ, fetch me a can of coke,” Buffy mocked Cyrus, dramatically pretending to faint onto Marty.

“Oh, TJ,” Marty joined in, repeating Buffy and fanning himself, “it’s so darn hot in here, blow on me to cool me down.”

Jonah laughed and seemed to have caught the spirit. “TJ! TJ! My feet are sore, can you massage them?”

“Stop bullying Cyrus,” Andi said, lightly swatting Jonah on the arm, leaning onto him. “Not when his sweet, sweet TJ isn’t here to protect him.”

“You guys are pieces of shit, one by one.”

“Well, you two are co-dependent.”

“Yo,” TJ reappeared and sat back down, slinging his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, “what are we talking about?”

“Nothing,” Cyrus said.

“Bullshit, we were talking about how you two are co-dependent.”

TJ laughed and pulled Cyrus closer to him, who in return buried his face in TJ’s shoulder in embarrassment. TJ soothingly carded his fingers through Cyrus’ hair, and engulfed him in a hug.

“We aren’t co-dependent, we’re just close.” Cyrus defended himself, sounding muffled from within TJ’s arms.

“You’re cute,” TJ said, kissing Cyrus on the cheek when he resurfaced.

 

-

 

“What a stinky boy,” Cyrus said, cuddling the Kippen’s new kitten, “I already just love him. Stinky little dumpster cat.”

“Don’t bully him,” Amber tutted, pursing her lips and motioning to Cyrus to hand the cat back over to her, “he can understand you.”

“I know that he understands I love him more than anything in this world.” Cyrus said, refusing to give the cat back, hugging him closer to his chest, “I can’t believe you found this fluff ball in a garbage can.”

“A heart breaking story I admit,” Amber climbed down from the sofa to sit next to Cyrus on the floor so she could play with the cat too, “I’m still thinking of a name.” She lightly scratched the kitten’s tiny head, watching it purr and shake in Cyrus’ hands.

“He looks like a Thomas to me,” Cyrus cuddled the cat to his face, “or a Theodore.”

“You’re going to call a cat Theodore?” Amber deadpanned, smacking Cyrus on the arm, “Are you one of those weirdos that calls animals by human names?”

“Look at him and tell me that he doesn’t look like a Theodore, Amber.”

“Maybe a little bit,” Amber said, taking the cat back from Cyrus, “Would you like the name Theodore?” She asked the cat, who, predictably, didn’t say anything back. “Theodore it is.”

“Give him back to me, he’s the love of my life,” Cyrus pouted, making grabby hands in Amber’s direction.

“Don’t let TJ hear you say that,” Amber chuckled lightly, reluctantly dropping little Theodore in Cyrus’ outstretched hands.

_Don’t let TJ hear you?_

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I don’t want him getting jealous of the cat!” Amber laughed.

“Why would he get jealous?”

“I think he thinks he’s the love of your life?” Amber said, confused at Cyrus’ perplexed expression, “You know, as your boyfriend?”

“My what!” Cyrus screamed, putting the squirmy kitten down on the floor. “My what?”

Amber turned her entire body around so she could properly look at Cyrus, Theodore momentarily forgotten. “You can’t be serious, Cy. You’re kidding me. You have to be kidding me. Please say you’re joking.”

“TJ isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Did you break up? He would’ve mentioned that to me.”

“We were never together!” Cyrus shouted, feeling like he had fallen victim to an elaborate prank, or perhaps woke up in a parallel universe. “TJ and I have never dated, why do you think that?”

“Well,” she opened her mouth and closed it again several times, obviously thinking of something to say, “I really think you should tell TJ that you’re not dating, because he doesn’t seem to be on the same page as you.” Amber hissed, picking up Theodore, who was looking lost and tilting its tiny head to look from Amber to Cyrus, from the floor and cuddling him to her chest, “Why doesn’t my brother know you’re not dating?”

“ _I don’t know!_ ” Cyrus yelled, carding his fingers through his hair, “ _Why do you think he thinks we are dating?”_

“God, you’re actually serious,” Amber said, staring up at the ceiling, “so he thinks you’re dating, and you think you’re not.”

“But how? And when?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Amber yelled back, “A couple of weeks ago! He came into my room one night a couple of weeks back, and told me that you two went for a movie and I don’t know...”

“Oh, god, that was a date?”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Amber exclaimed. “How do you not know if something is a date?”

Cyrus threw his arms up, frantically waving them around as if he was trying to physically grab a solution out of thin air.

“He never specified it was a date, how was I supposed to know? We’ve never fucking kissed or anything.”

“TJ said that he thought you wanted to take it slow!”

“Why would I want to take it slow? He’s very attractive!”

Amber held out her hand to get Cyrus to stop rambling, and probably also to stop a rant about the hotness level of her brother.

“Oh my god, this is a disaster.”

“I have to tell him.”

“You can’t!” Amber said, taking Cyrus by the arm, “Oh my god, it’ll break him if you tell him that you don’t like him.”

“I do like him!”

“But not like that.”

“ _Yes, like that_ ,” Cyrus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Then, what is the fucking problem?”

“The problem is that I have apparently been dating my best friend for the better part of a month now, and had no idea. How the fuck am I supposed to act now that I know that? God, I have to call Buffy.”

 

-

 

Cyrus found himself at Andi’s apartment after calling an emergency meeting in a panic, stress-eating Rocky Road ice cream on Andi’s bed while Buffy played with his hair.

“ _What do you mean you’re not dating?”_

“Does everybody know that TJ and I are dating except for me?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Fuck.”

 “Cyrus!” Andi said, almost pushing Cyrus off her bed, “You have to be kidding me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You go on dates all of the time! You’re always hugging, and just touching each other.”

Buffy nodded, taking the ice cream carton from Cyrus and shoving a spoonful in her mouth. “Don’t forget about all of the cheek and forehead kisses.”

“Friends do that.”

“You’re an idiot,” Andi shook her head, “what are you going to do?”

“Talk to him, I guess,” Cyrus snatched his ice cream back from Buffy, “you’re not in a crisis, you can’t have my ice cream.”

 

-

 

“No, I’m meeting him right now. Yes, I’ll try not to fuck it up, goddamn Buffy,” Cyrus hissed into his phone, while running. He was supposed to meet TJ at the swings twenty minutes prior, but had stupidly slept through his alarm. He had already shot TJ a text, explaining that he would be later, and TJ had texted him back not to worry, and that he would wait.

Cyrus finally reached the entrance of the park and bolted in, the swings, and the lonely figure sitting on them, already visible from the distance. As he got closer and closer, and realised he should slow down to stop panting and compose himself, he saw TJ sitting with his back to him, lightly pushing his swing back and forth with his feet. Cyrus swallowed his nerves and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Underdog! You got here fast!”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, trying to sound as peppy as usual and not on the verge of a nervous breakdown, “I ran all the way here.”

“It’s a mystery how you’re failing PE with how fast of a runner you are,” he winked, “or were you just eager to see me?”

Cyrus gulped. Usually he would’ve made a cheeky remark back, but all of his wit was pushed down by the whirlwind of emotions in his stomach. He answered in a squeaky tone, completely failing at sounding normal.

“I’ve just been working on my physique a bit, I think.” _A lie._ Of course Cyrus had been eager to see TJ, and he had never once worked on his physique.

“What an obvious lie,” TJ smiled, motioning to the other swing with his head, “so, what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know, go to the Spoon, maybe? I skipped breakfast because I slept in late, and I’m really hungry.” Cyrus suggested, looking at his feet.

“I could go for some lunch, yeah,” TJ looked at Cyrus, who could feel his heart beating in his throat, “is everything okay, Underdog?”

“No,” Cyrus sighed and turned to look at TJ. “I’ve been really stupid and it’s okay if you’re mad at me.”

TJ’s smile slowly slipped from his face and was replaced with concern.

“Cy, what’s going on? I promise I won’t be mad.”

“Okay,” Cyrus took a deep breath, berating himself for making a scene out of a situation that was probably not that serious, “first of all, I need to start this by saying I like you _so_ much-”

“Are you breaking up with me?” TJ’s voice trembled, even though he was obviously trying to act chill.

“No! No! I didn’t know we were dating!”

“You _what?_ ”

“I just thought we were really close friends!”

“Wait,” TJ stood up from the swings, messing up his hair by carding his fingers through it, looking completely and utterly confused, “but you like me?”

“Yes!”

“ _Then what’s the problem?”_

“I thought you would be mad!”

“I promise I’m not,” TJ laughed, pulling Cyrus up from his swing, and into a hug.

He rubbed Cyrus’ back, and Cyrus felt all of the stress that had been building up in his body seep out at once. TJ pulled back out of the hug and briefly put his hand on the back of Cyrus’ neck, before letting go altogether. “Let’s go for that lunch now, alright?”

“No, wait,” Cyrus pulled TJ back from backing out of the hug, “are we together now?”

“I mean, like, I thought we already were.”

“Okay, cool, cool,” Cyrus mumbled, thinking about his next move, “so, do we kiss now?”

“You’re adorable,” TJ smiled at him before giving him a tender kiss on his forehead, followed by a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back a little bit to look at Cyrus.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, I want to,” Cyrus said, and pushed up on his toes, closing the gap himself by firmly pressing his lips to TJ’s. TJ froze for a millisecond, before putting one hand on Cyrus’ face and the other on his neck, pulling him impossibly close.

After a while they broke apart.

“Well, that was nice,” TJ said, stroking Cyrus’ cheek.

“Sure was,” Cyrus’ hands were holding onto TJ’s sweatshirt, tightly holding onto the soft fabric, as if it would help him get a grip on the situation. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and could feel a matching racing heartbeat under his fingers. “What now?”

“How about lunch?”

“Lunch sounds nice,” Cyrus let go of TJ, and took his hand in his own. They started to walk, swinging their intertwined hands between them, when TJ looked down at him with a faux-serious expression.

“I do have one question.”

“I’m intrigued,” Cyrus raised his eyebrows, squeezing TJ’s hand. He looked up at his brand new boyfriend with confused eyes.

“Did Amber lie, or were _you_ really the one that named my cat _Theodore_?”

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so i got this prompt and was debating on posting this because i saw someone else doing it and didn't want to look like a copycat, but i kinda liked this so i decided to just post  
> my tumblr prompts are always open, come say hi at [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/)  
> please leave me a comment, tell me what you think of it, they always make my day x


End file.
